


Cry Havoc

by rambunctiousragamuffin



Series: cadavre exquis [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (heheh), Barebacking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dacryphilia, Emperor!Daddy!Hux, Impact Play, LittleBitch!Hound!Ren, M/M, Name Calling, OH AND HOW DID I FORGET THE DADDY!KINK, OH! bottom!kylo and top!hux that's what i forgot, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Power Dynamics, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming, Spit As Lube, and minor breathplay, cum as lube, except for the little bit of aftercare at the end, i think that's everything but if i forgot something let me know, mild anal fisting, oh also collaring, painal, ruined orgasm, sexy roleplay, that's a lot of filthy tags because this fic is entirely filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambunctiousragamuffin/pseuds/rambunctiousragamuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor's Hound had taken too many liberties as of late, and needed to be taught his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the bdsm contained herein, while sane and consensual, is bordering on unsafe, and the author does not personally advocate practices such as mild anal fisting with cum as lube in real life.

If only the galaxy could see them now, like this, with Kylo naked and bent over Hux’s lap with his hands tied behind his back while Hux was sitting on his throne in his full imperial regalia, save for his recently-satisfied cock resting outside of his trousers. If only the galaxy could see them now, with Kylo whining over each impact of Hux’s leather-clad hand against the firm flesh of his flank, keening each time the sharp little pinpricks embedded into the glove pierced his skin and drew blood… 

 

… Well, neither the Emperor nor his Hound, nor indeed even the seat of his sublime power would inspire awe or fear in the hearts of lesser men. Especially not if the galaxy could hear the Emperor’s own needy little sounds, his stuttered pants and the groans of deep satisfaction each time he felt the aftershocks of his hand colliding against his Hound jolting up his arm. Hux brutally took one of the pert mounds in his palm, and squeezed it roughly. He tsked in distaste when his hound thrust forwards and dragged his cock over Hux’s tunic, his profane secretions staining the pristine white cloth.

 

“You’re such an undisciplined little bitch,” Hux said quite blithely before raising his hand against his hound again. “I had rather thought that I had trained you better.”

 

Hux’s posturing was just that, for show. His tunic had already been stained with blood spattered from previously, when Hux had been a little overzealous with the force behind his  _ lovetap _ . Even more joined it now, the smattering of droplets forming little sanguine constellations reminiscent of the beauty marks that adorned his Hound’s body. There were tears that had seeped into the cloth, as well, from before, when Hux had had Kylo on his knees before him, choking on his cock.

 

So really, it was all just posturing.  _ Hyperbole _ , really. Hux maintained a countenance of indifference towards Kylo, even as he swirled his gloved fingertip through the slowly oozing puncture wounds, even as he traced his name on Kylo’s skin in his own blood. The rich, deep colour was such a stark contrast against his pale skin that it stood out like a brand, staking his claim just as clearly as the way that his hound was wearing Hux’s dogtags on the collar around his neck.

 

Hux flattened one hand against the globes of Kylo’s buttocks, applying enough pressure against his sensitive skin for Kylo to be able to feel the scrape of the pernicious points of his spiked gloves while he tugged sharply on the collar around Kylo’s neck. Hux saw the way that his back strained with the tension of keeping his head up at an angle to ensure that the collar didn’t press too tightly against his throat, and the way that his hips twitched with a stuttered, abortive thrust.

 

“Is this what I need to do to have you behave for me? Keep you leashed up more tightly?”

 

Hux unceremoniously dropped Kylo’s head in feigned disgust.

 

“Are you that much of an ill-bred bitch that you can’t even be trusted to remember your manners unless you fear recrimination?”

 

Hux gently traced up Kylo’s spine with his spiked glove, just barely enough to scratch but not enough to break the skin, leaving angry red tracks along their path. Once he reached the base of Kylo’s neck, just below his collar, Hux rested his hand there. He watched the unsteady rise and fall of his hound’s chest below him, the uneven rhythm of his breathing an indication of his humiliated shame and his arousal, both.

 

“It’s rather a pity,” Hux said, almost gently tracing circles on the bony knob of Kylo’s vertebra with his thumb. “I  _ had _ hoped to give you a reward for good behaviour, but upon further reflection I can see that my loyal little bitch is less one and more the other.

 

“Please,” the Emperor’s Hound panted, absolutely every bit the carnal beast. Hux was sure that the only thing stopping him from rubbing himself against his leg was the knowledge that he  _ would _ receive rebuke for it. “I can be good for you, I promise!”

 

Hux hummed noncommittally in response, knowing it would test Kylo’s patience, test his willingness to “be good for him,” and just continued idly stroking, idly  _ petting _ him. As pleasant as it could be to overtly punish him for his transgressions, Hux also found pleasure in far more subtly disciplining him, in teasing Kylo and building up the tension, like suspending a sword on a string above his head… The agony of waiting--or, rather, making  _ Kylo _ wait--for it to fall was simply exquisite.

 

Hux stroked up and down the taut planes of his hound’s back, tracing the tracks that he had left with his gloves earlier, tracing the scars left behind by a lifetime of too much brutality and too little kindness. With the tip of a finger, he traced down the cleft of Kylo’s rear, his touch so light as to be tickling. Then, in a swift motion with the fluidity borne of practice, Hux spanked Kylo squarely on the flank once more, causing him to howl in surprise and pain.

 

Shaking out his hand because that hit had been hard enough to jar his own wrist, he moved his hand to fist it in Kylo’s hair. Sharply tugging his head up, Hux forced Kylo to look at him.

 

“Really?” Hux asked, his incredulity blatantly exaggerated. “You think that you can be good enough to deserve a reward?”

 

Kylo’s eyes were swollen and red-rimmed, a stubborn tear remaining in the corner of his eye despite how frantically he was trying to blink it away. His cheeks were flushed and blotchy, and stained with tracks from his earlier crying, and Hux couldn’t help but think how  _ beautiful _ he was like this. How beautiful he was, vulnerable and degraded, and so utterly helpless.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

If only the galaxy could see them  _ now _ , their Emperor on his knees before his Hound whose ass was in the air, face pressed against the luxuriously plush cushions of the throne that had been a “tribute” from the Chiss ambassador that had precipitated this entire set of circumstances in the first place.

 

It was mostly for the best that the ambassador’s head had rolled at Hux’s feet not even a day prior, courtesy of Kylo, because otherwise Hux wouldn’t have had cause to chasten his Hound like this. Hux had artlessly pushed Kylo off of his lap and then rearranged themselves to the situation at present, where Hux was nuzzling the bloody flesh of Kylo’s flank, deeply inhaling the metallic tang and smearing it all over his face.

 

“If you insist on behaving like such a beast, I’ll just have to treat you like one,” Hux said against him, his lips pressing featherlight kisses against Kylo’s skin as he spoke. “If you’re good for me, as you claimed you can be, perhaps I’ll consider rewarding you. Eventually.”

 

Hux was a fair and just ruler. If he deemed Kylo worthy of receiving a reward, Hux would not withhold it from him. But that didn’t mean that he would not enjoy making his Hound  _ work _ for it. He spread Kylo’s cheeks with his hands and leaned in so that his warm breath ghosted over Kylo’s fluttering pucker, the sensation completely at odds with the cold air of the throne room. Hux squeezed him as Kylo shivered under his hold, merely a reminder for his Hound to watch his behaviour.

 

Flattening his tongue, Hux licked a slow, broad stripe from taint to tailbone, the tip of his tongue catching and tugging slightly on Kylo’s rim. When Kylo bucked backwards into his face, Hux pulled back and swatted warningly at his already battered buttocks.

 

“Are you that needy, already desperate enough to fuck yourself on my tongue? Will that be enough to satisfy you? Don’t you want me to take you properly, fucking you like a bitch in heat?”

 

“No, no, please.  _ Please _ . I’ll do anything for that.”

 

“Then  _ behave _ .”

 

Hux took Kylo’s whine as acknowledgement of his directive, and moved in again to swipe his tongue around the circumference of his entrance. Hux chuckled sardonically at how  _ eager _ it was, already trying to swallow his tongue like an event horizon. He swirled around it in slick, concentric circles, steadily making his way closer and closer to the centre, and when he was  _ just _ about there, when he was  _ just _ about to thrust his tongue into Kylo, he nuzzled up his crack with his nose, instead.

 

When Kylo growled in dissatisfaction, Hux once again pulled back, nibbling at the flesh of his buttocks as he removed his gloves and reached around to grasp Kylo’s sac in his hand. Hux squeezed Kylo in a vice grip and nipped more harshly at his other cheek to make his displeasure known.

 

“You only get to come when  _ I _ say you will,  _ if _ I say you will, do you understand?”

 

When Kylo’s only response was a pained whine, Hux twisted his sac and tugged meanly.

 

“I said,  _ do you understand?” _

 

“I…  _ yes _ .”

 

Hux released Kylo’s sac enough to sufficiently manoeuvre his hand so that he could trace down the seam with his thumb, the fondling gentle after the tight clench with which Hux had previously been holding it. Of course, the gentleness was all a ruse, and when Kylo sighed in pleasure at the kind touch, Hux dug his thumb in.

 

Kylo whined again. Hux didn’t let up.

 

“Yes, what.”

 

“Yes, I understand.”

 

Hux tsked, and took Kylo’s sac into his palm again, rolling it around in his hand and softly stroking it with his fingertips. He continued to do so, just idly playing with them, perfunctorily, almost disinterestedly. Just enough to tease Kylo without providing him with relief, but not hurting him, not directly, at least. Death by a thousand cuts, or, fondles, as the case may be.

 

“Please, Hux, I need you.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Kylo all but shouted before burying his face into the cushion and howling in rage and frustration.

 

“No, not until you say that you understand.” Despite the fact that his cock was starting to stir in interest again, Hux was perfectly content to wait until Kylo learned some manners. Hux was a patient man. Kylo was not.

 

“I did!” Though Kylo’s words were muffled by the pillow, Hux could still hear his sulky, petulant tone, and smiled indulgently, although there was nobody there to see it.

 

“Properly.” Hux could feel Kylo’s mounting tension in the way that his sac was starting to tighten and draw in, and the way that Kylo’s body practically shuddered with each breath. In contrast, Hux was still perfectly poised, his composure exemplary, even now.

 

“Yes, _D_ _ addy _ , I understand that I can’t come until you tell your little bitch that he can.”

 

“Very good,” Hux said, withdrawing his hand from around Kylo’s sac to pat him condescendingly on the buttock. “Do you see what being well-behaved will get you?” 

 

Once again spreading Kylo’s cheeks, Hux lapped at his perineum and laved at his hole, gradually slackening the muscle as he slicked it with his tongue. He pressed tiny little kisses to it, softly pecking at his pucker, and the sides of his crease on either cheek. He blew his breath over it, watching it flutter as it clenched around nothing, and sat back on his haunches, sighing in pleasure at the sight in front of him.

 

When he decided that Kylo had had enough of that, Hux stood up and moved behind him, thrusting his fingers into his face.

 

“Get them good and wet. The wetter you make my fingers, the wetter you’ll be.” For once, Kylo immediately obeyed his directive, and desperately licked Hux’s fingers like they were covered in a precious antidote that Kylo required. Kylo sucked them in between his luscious lips to suckle at them, lathering them with his tongue.

 

Hux, for his part, maintained an air of casual indifference while watching Kylo degrade himself in this manner, even as he slowly tugged at his cock and coaxed it to hardness. He imperiously shoved his fingers all the way into Kylo’s mouth, and pressed them down on the back of his tongue to make him gag. He snorted derisively and forced Kylo’s jaw open wide with his fingers to just appreciate the way that Kylo’s eyes flashed with indignity as his spit dribbled down his chin.

 

“Such a pretty little bitch,” Hux sighed.

 

As if to emphasise his point, Kylo growled in displeasure and playfully nipped at Hux’s fingers. It wasn’t enough to seriously harm Hux, but it was enough to convey his intentions. Hux responded with a smack on the bloody mess of his flank and sneered cruelly when Kylo howled in pain.

 

“Oh, I’ll have you howling until your voice goes hoarse, and then I’ll have you whimpering for me.”

 

Hux groped Kylo roughly before withdrawing his fingers from his mouth, and without any further preamble inserted two of them into Kylo. It was probably faster than would be advised, but the needly little noise and the way that Kylo bucked back onto them made Hux smirk smugly.

 

He pumped them in and out, he scissored them, his movements perfunctory and only nominally preparing Kylo for preparation. Hux was fastidious in avoiding the sweet spot inside him, just skirting the edges of the delicate bundle of nerves to barely spread the spit on his fingers inside Kylo’s entrance.

 

“ _ Please _ , Daddy!”

 

Hux withdrew his fingers completely to fist them in Kylo’s hair instead, pulling his head up by the thick tresses.

 

“You’re a horny little bitch, aren’t you?” Affecting disgust, Hux dropped Kylo’s head but didn’t remove his hand from Kylo’s hair, instead using it to guide him to his knees in front of his cock like a marionette’s puppeteer. When Kylo bared his teeth in what Hux supposed he had intending to be an intimidating display, Hux bared his own right back. “Do mind your teeth. Your mouth would be quite empty without them.”

 

But still, Hux didn’t shove his cock in Kylo’s mouth right away, instead waiting for Kylo to lower his lashes and tilt his head downwards as he opened his mouth and submitted himself. Despite having had Kylo’s mouth on him not an hour earlier, Hux didn’t think he’d ever get used to the sensation of his cockhead resting on Kylo’s tongue while his luscious lips wrapped around him.

 

Although Hux was a man with an iron will, not even he was able to resist burying his other hand in Kylo’s hair and forcing him down onto his cock. The wet heat of Kylo’s throat was just too tempting, and the impulse to feel himself buried as deeply as possible was too strong. He rolled his hips, shallowly at first, and luxuriated in the drag of his cock in Kylo’s mouth, on his tongue. As he picked up momentum, he began slamming his cock into Kylo’s mouth harder and harder, choking him on his member.

 

Tears were once again springing up at the corners of Kylo’s eyes and Hux used a thumb to wipe one away before bringing it to his lips. His eyes met Kylo’s as he licked it off of his thumb, the tip of his tongue barely darting out to lap at it kittenishly. Hux didn’t indulge in the pleasure of Kylo’s mouth for much longer, intending to only use it as a means of lubricating himself.

 

He pulled Kylo off his cock with an obscene pop, and Hux was half-considering finishing all over his face, half considering decorating him with the pearlescent droplets of his spend. Kylo tried to chase Hux’s cock with his lips and Hux gently cupped the side of Kylo’s face. Hux felt Kylo’s warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of the inside of his wrist when Kylo leaned into his palm to place a kiss at the base of his hand.

 

But Hux moved his hand further back and pinched at Kylo’s earlobe, sneering down at his Hound’s eagerness. Hux stepped around Kylo and winced as he inadvertently sat back down on where Kylo had been biting into the cushion. 

 

“I was intending to take you like the little bitch that you are, but if you’re so desperate for my cock, you can do all the work.” He began to pump his cock in regal, imperious motions, with an unimpressed eyebrow arched at Kylo. “Remember, the only way you’ll be rewarded with the privilege of being allowed to come is if you  _ behave _ .”

 

“Yes,  _ Daddy _ .” 

 

* * *

 

  
The sound of their panting echoed around the throne room, interspersed with the occasional mewl-- _ Kylo _ \--or the sporadic grunt-- _ Hux _ \--as Kylo impaled himself on his Emperor’s cock, and the dull thud of sweat-slickened skin slapping against sweat-slickened skin. Hux could see the way that Kylo’s thighs were straining from the effort of keeping himself balanced on such a precarious angle upon his cock without his arms to help support him.

 

“Beautiful,” Hux murmured, tracing his knuckles along the knobs of Kylo’s spine and the fluttering muscles of his back. “The way that you’re writhing so wantonly on me. Maybe I’ll have a mirror installed in our bedchambers so that you may see it, too.”

 

Hux let out a winded chortle when Kylo’s particularly…  _ avid _ backwards thrust forced the breath from his chest. He wound his arms around Kylo and splayed his hands across his chest, pressing his Hound ever closer to him and feeling the frenetic heartbeat underneath his hot flesh. With one hand, Hux drew his name on Kylo’s pectorals, and snaked the other down to grasp his cock.

 

“You like that, do you?” He murmured directly into Kylo’s ear. “The idea of being able to see how thoroughly I’ve wrecked you? Because I  _ will _ wreck you. I’ll ruin you for any other. You’re  _ my _ Hound. You’re  _ my _ little bitch.”

 

Hux fisted the hand not around Kylo’s cock in his hair and leaned backwards into his throne so he could have the leverage to slam his hips up into Kylo.

 

“You’re,” another upwards thrust. “Mine.” Another thrust, again.

 

The new angle meant that Hux’s cock was directly spearing Kylo’s prostate with each drag inside of his hot and tight-- _ so _ tight--channel.

 

“Yes, Daddy, yours. Please, may I come?”

 

“No,” Hux growled, ironically more bestial than his Hound in that moment, and squeezed Kylo’s cock tightly in his hand. Kylo’s subsequent whine, so pitiful and meek, in combination with the dry friction of his passage was almost enough to bring Hux over the edge.  _ Almost _ . He felt himself give a valiant twitch, and he could see the penumbra of the precipice, but he still wasn’t close enough to fall over. Just yet.

 

Hux tugged on Kylo’s hair, forcing his neck to bend backwards at what was surely an uncomfortable angle for him and he let out another high-pitched whine and clenched down on his cock in pain.  _ That _ was enough to push Hux over the edge, and he let out an undignified noise of his own as he spilled inside of Kylo.

 

* * *

 

“You’re absolutely filthy.” to anyone else, Hux’s words would have seemed disgusted as he kneeled between Kylo’s legs, who was sprawled insouciantly on his back, his hole sloppy and loose and dripping with Hux’s spend. But the galaxy would never know just how  _ fond _ they were.

 

Hux collected an errant droplet of translucent, pearlescent fluid on his finger and leaned over Kylo’s supine form to smear it over his swollen lips. Hux lowered his head just enough that Kylo had to lift his own to meet Hux’s mouth in a kiss that was rough,  _ possessive _ , with more teeth and tongue than lips as Hux chased the taste of himself on Kylo’s lips, salty and bitter. Hux left a sharp nip to the left side of Kylo’s mouth before soothing over it with a kittenish lap of his tongue, and titled his head to the right to leave a more gentle nibble. Hux pecked Kylo’s lips almost chastely before he withdrew, chuckling softly as Kylo tried to follow.

 

“Can you be a good little bitch for Daddy and not come until he has his fist in your ass?” Hux asked, rhetorically, as he settled between Kylo’s legs once more and began to trace the puffy, abused rim of Kylo’s entrance with a fingertip.

 

“Yes, yes,  _ please _ , Daddy, I’ll be so good for you, I promise!”

 

“We’ll see if you’re still so eager to behave when I have four fingers and a thumb stretching your once-tight hole.” 

 

Kylo was still loose enough from earlier that Hux could slide two fingers in with ease, and he thrust them in and out shallowly, spreading them wide and scissoring them. When a little dribble of his seed seeped out of Kylo’s hole, Hux withdrew and stuffed it back in with three fingers this time.

 

When Kylo’s breath hitched, Hux splayed his free hand out on Kylo’s lower stomach and drew little circles softly with his thumb.

 

“Shh, it’s alright,  _ you’re _ alright, just be good for Daddy and  _ breathe _ .”

 

Hux worked at him like that, with three fingers, with meticulous precision until Kylo was relaxed enough that his pinky almost slipped right in beside his other three fingers.

 

“You’re such a greedy bitch, aren’t you? Three fingers isn’t enough, you just  _ need _ to have one more.”

 

“Please!”

 

“Please  _ what _ ?”

 

“Please, can I come, Daddy?”

 

“Do you remember what I said, what you  _ promised? _ ”

 

“Then hurry up already!” Kylo growled thrusting his hips up to try and encourage Hux’s fingers to go deeper, and Hux bared his teeth in response.

 

Hux moved his free hand to twist and pull at Kylo’s sac.

 

“The  _ bitch _ doesn’t tell its Master what to do. Do you want me to make you a  _ proper _ bitch, then?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes, I mean  _ no! _ No I don’t want you to make me a proper bitch, yes I’ll behave! Just  _ please _ ! I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

 

“You’ll hold on as long as you need to, if you don’t wish to disappoint me.”

 

Due to the pain of the vice-like grip Hux had Kylo’s sac in, he was bearing down on Hux’s hand and the hot channel was almost  _ cramping _ . Hux teased at Kylo’s rim with his thumb, mostly trying to get Kylo to relax.

 

Carefully, slowly, Hux withdrew his hand from Kylo’s heat and simply appreciated the way that Kylo’s hole fluttered as it tried to clench around nothing.

 

“What? What are you doing?” Kylo said as he propped himself up on his elbows to look up at Hux, his face a beautiful mix of confused frustration.

 

“I said that you weren’t allowed to come until you had my fist in your ass, but I didn’t say that that would be  _ today _ .”

 

Hux’s hound responded with a pained, resigned howl, flopping back down.

 

“You need to learn that your pleasure isn’t  _ yours _ , but  _ mine _ , and that it will only come at my behest, whenever I deign it.”

 

Kylo choked on a sob, coughing and sputtering as tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Do you understand me?” Hux asked, rolling Kylo’s sac in one hand as he licked the palm of his other. He gave Kylo’s shaft a quick pump with a twist just under the corona, and swiped his thumb across the glas on the upstroke.

 

“Hux-- _ Daddy _ , please, I can’t hold on, I’m going to come!” Kylo whined, his thighs shaking with the exertion of keeping his hips held still.

 

_ “Do you understand me?” _ Hux repeated, as he moved the hand cradling Kylo’s sac to knuckle at his perineum. “Your pleasure is  _ mine _ .”

 

It only took a couple of more pumps before Hux felt the telltale twitch in his hand and he dropped his hold on Kylo’s cock, ceasing all stimulation. Kylo let out a groan, angry at how his body betrayed him despite his best efforts to withhold his orgasm and frustrated that his “release” wasn’t that much of a relief at all.

 

Kylo’s cock gave a feeble twitch and a sad trickle of seed dribbled out. He shuddered in a few breaths, his stomach spasming with the effort, and his legs collapsing down.

 

“Yes,” Kylo mumbled meekly.

 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear.”

 

“Yes, I understand.”

 

“Good,” Hux responded, climbing over Kylo and giving him a buss to the tip of his nose, and then his brow, and finally the corner of his mouth. “Turn over and I’ll untie you.”

 

* * *

 

Hux smoothed Ben’s hair away from his eyes as he put a pillow underneath his head and handed Ben a sippy cup full of juice.

 

“Drink up, love.”

 

Hux settled in between Ben’s legs again in an ironic imitation of earlier, but now the throne room was just Hux’s home office and his throne was just his office chair. Hux gently lifted one of Ben’s ankles above his shoulder, revealing the well-abused flesh of his buttocks, and unscrewed the jar of arnica ointment.

 

“Hold on, this might sting.” He dipped his fingers lightly into the jar, and with an even lighter touch still, began to apply the cream to the cuts and scratches left by his vampire glove earlier.

 

“Sorry,” Hux murmured in response to Ben’s hiss between his teeth.

 

“No, you’re okay. It’s just sore.”

 

“Sorry,” Hux said again, dumbly. “I got a little carried away there.”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Ben suddenly found the teat of the sippy cup fascinating. “I liked it.”

 

Hux turned his head to place a kiss at the inside of Ben’s knee.

 

“Thank you.”

 

When he had finished applying the arnica cream to the first of Ben’s butt cheeks, Hux gently placed that foot back down and lifted the other up over his shoulder and repeated the process again.

 

“Tsk, I really did a number on you,” Hux admonished himself. “You didn’t need to safeword out at any point, did you?”

 

“...No,” Ben hesitantly replied.

 

“ _ Ben _ .”

 

“No. I thought about it, maybe, when you said you weren’t going to let me get off, but…”

 

“You didn’t feel like you  _ couldn’t _ ? That you had to continue the scene, for me?”

 

“No!” Ben answered more emphatically this time. “No, I enjoyed it. It was just… really intense, and I don’t think I want to do anything that involved for a while.”

 

“You would, though, wouldn’t you?”

 

Ben looked up at Hux, confusedly.

 

“Would what?”

 

Hux closed his eyes and breathed out. He needed to be patient, and couldn’t snap at Ben just then, just after such an intense scene.

 

“You would safe-word out, if you needed to, right?”

 

“Of course.”  Hux hadn’t opened his eyes again yet, but he could hear the sincerity in Ben’s tone, and he nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“How do you feel? Do you think you need an ice pack, too?”

 

“Nah, I’m okay. I think I might be a bit itchy once it all starts to scab, though.”

 

Hux looked up at Ben and smirked.

 

“Don’t make me handcuff you to the bed to stop you from scratching at it.”

 

Ben raised one hand in a placating gesture.

 

“Good, now hips up and let me check the rest of you out. That was rougher than we’ve been before and I want to make sure that you’re okay.” Hux kissed Ben’s other knee and put that leg down, too, before shuffling back enough that he could rest on his stomach on the floor and inspect Ben.

 

He looked a little red, and irritated, but didn’t seem to be  _ damaged _ , but Hux would still have to ensure that Ben refrained from bottoming for at least a couple of days.

 

“Everything looks okay to me, but you’ll tell me if that changes, right?”

 

“Of course,  _ Doctor _ . Hey, how come that’s something that we haven’t done yet? The whole Doctor-Patient scenario?”

 

“Because I don’t like to mix business and pleasure. Though, maybe if you’re  _ good _ for Daddy…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an Emperor!Hux fic but I couldn't be bothered to deal with all the stuff involved with Ren's force-sensitivity if I did it in-verse, so I copped out and did it as a sexual roleplay for a modern AU.
> 
> this was so ridiculously self-indulgent and is basically a game of "spot the kink!"


End file.
